The Patrol
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: While patrolling with the pack seth runs into trouble with some vampires. first twilight fanfiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the reservation. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the pack was out doing their morning patrol. There had been recent sightings of vampires in the area that had been coming and going and now we had to put a stop to it. We had picked up the scent about an hour ago and were currently tracking it deeper and deeper into unfamiliar territory. Sam had split the pack into three groups: Sam was with Paul and Quil, Leah was with Collin and Embry, and I was with Jared and Brady. The scent was getting was getting stronger with every step we took and the whole pack was on edge. Suddenly the scent was gone almost as if it had just vanished. Jared, Collin, and I didn't even notice we had strayed far away from the pack. Brady must have been feeling antsy because he started circling and making grunt whine noises. It took both me and Jared to calm him done to the point where he wouldn't lose his mind. After he started breathing more deeply "sorry" was all he said, or at least all I can remember as I got slammed into a tree. I look up and see our target vampire standing right over top of me. I immediately stand up and get into a defensive crouch, hoping to distract her long enough for Jared and Brady to make a move. Instead, what catches me off guard is I notice THREE more vampires stepping into the clearing. "This is….. NOT good" I think to Brady and Jared. When I get no response I make the first move, which turns out to be not such a good idea. I lunge at her triggering a chain reaction of pissed off vampires. One tackles me to the ground and another pins me down, while the other to go for Jared and Brady. Suddenly, I feel an immense pain ripple through my body as one of them pulls me into a death embrace used on Jake two years ago. I whimper as she drops me to the ground causing pain to shoot through my arm. I was hurting so bad that I didn't even notice Jared and Brady had finished off their two and were now silently advancing on the two with their backs turned to them(AKA my attackers). But before they could make their move Leah and Paul jump into the clearing and finished them off. Soon four more wolves come into the clearing that I quickly identify as Collin, Embry, Sam, and Quil. Seeing that the pain was only in my right arm and chest I pulled myself into a sit and as if on cue it sends pain through my chest forcing me back down. But instead of hitting the ground I fall against my sister who was supporting me from behind letting me lean against her. "Seth, are you OK?" I hear from behind me. At this point I wanted to yell at her "NO, do I look OK to you?" But seeing that she's my miserable sister who tends to not care about anything I let it drop because I knew she was just worried. So all I say back is "yeah, I'm fine" knowing full well I wasn't. The Death Hug alone broke a couple of ribs and the vampire dropping me the way she did dislocated my right shoulder(Good thing I'm a lefty!). Sam suddenly finds his voice and says "We need to get him to Carlisle's hose, he'll get treated there." He also told everyone except for Leah and Paul to run over to Sue's house and let her know. Judging by the face Leah made at the mention of "Carlisle" I knew she wasn't too thrilled with the idea but surprisingly didn't make any move to protest or argue her case, she just nodded and along with Paul helped me to my feet and we slowly made our way to the Cullen house.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the Cullen's house where we were greeted at the door by Alice. "You can bring him upstairs. Carlisle is waiting" Alice said. Sam gave her a confused look and Paul asked the question that was on both of their minds. "How did you know we were coming?" he asked. Alice gave a smirk and said "I can see the future, remember? I saw you coming about three hours ago." Sam nodded and Paul mouthed "OHHHHHHHHHH". Alice led us into their super clean house. (Is all Esme does is clean?)

"You're missing one", said Alice. "She went to go tell his mother…." That's all I heard of Sam's sentence as Carlisle slowly started to guide my shoulder back into its socket. I quickly placed my good hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds of my pain. I was doing fine at managing it until my shoulder made a stomach churning 'POP' which signified the relocation of my shoulder. I couldn't hold back the short scream that escaped my lips before I could even stop it. Carlisle figured it would be OK to give some morphine because what he was about to do next would hurt the most. He waited a couple of minutes for the morphine to kick in. then he slowly applied pressure on my chest until he successfully guided the four broken ribs back in place. Carlisle had given me a sedative because he said I looked exhausted and I could use some rest. He also said the sedative would help me do so. I wanted to protest but found myself being to weak to care, so I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"I have to go see him, I can't take it anymore!" Sue's voice was desperate and filled with worry. It had been to hours since she had received word about Seth's "accident". "Seth is tough mom, I'm sure he'll be fine" Said Leah, desperately trying to calm her frantic mother. "But what if he needs me, what if-"She was cut off as the phone suddenly rang. Leah, who was sitting on the couch next to it made a grab for the phone , but was beaten to it by her mother who WAS ten feet across the room pacing the floors to oblivion while threatening to rip her hair out. Leah was stunned by her mother's burst of speed, but made no move to stop her from answering. She instead raised her hands submissively. "Hello….. Yes, who's this... how is he…. OK, THANKYOU SO MUCH….. bye." Sue sighed with relief as she sank into the couch next to her daughter. "So, who was it?" asked Leah. "It was Carlisle, he said that Seth was fine and that he needed to stay the night for monitoring and that he could come home tomorrow", said Sue, happiness flooding her voice. "See, I told you he'd be fine." "Leah, be quiet." "Yes, Ma'am.


End file.
